Given by a Greater Power
by Amerez
Summary: Sam was only six months-old when the supernatural struck. His mother died in a nursery fire and that's how it all started. He is now six and he is realizing he is supernatural himself. Now John and his boys have visit an old psychic friend of theirs to figure it all out. Are you interested? If so read on!
1. The Supernatural

Title: **Given by a Greater Power**  
Category: TV Shows » Supernatural  
Author: Amerez  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Supernatural  
Published: 07-31-13, Updated: 07-31-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,664

* * *

_******Chapter 1: The Supernatural**_

* * *

_**~Given by a Greater Power~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer**_**:**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters!

Sam was six years-old when something none of them were expecting happened that would forever change his life, their lives. Before that even happened this story began when his mother died in a nursery fire when he was only six months-old. It wasn't a normal fire it was _**supernatural****!**_

_**Before**_

Mary—Sam's mom—woke up to the baby monitor. Sam was crying very loudly in great distress. She was a little worried so she jumped out of bed and ran to his room. When she got there she saw her husband standing over Sam so she started walking back to her bedroom.

Mary was confused when she heard the television on downstairs in her living room. Mary slowly made her way down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she almost screamed on the top of her lungs. Whoever was in the room with Sam was not John!

She never ran so fast in her life like she was now. While flying into the room the man standing over her little boy turned around. He said "Glad you could join us Mary-"the man got quickly cut off when Mary yelled "Get away from my son _**right**_ now!"

The man with the yellow eyes held his hands up in surrender feigning innocence. "No need to be violent, it just seems I have taken a liking to little Sammy here." He said this all the while looking at Sam with an adoring look. Mary not having any commonsense at the moment said "You have to kill me first before you put a finger on Sam!"

The demon just looked at her with a face that said 'You really didn't just say that to me.' followed by him saying "That won't be a problem." He used his powers to pin her against the wall. She slid up to the ceiling slowly, then with a smile he gutted her just as John made it into the room. Once he realized she was there it would be too late the fire will al ready be started.

She screamed on the top of her lungs. It was not because she was in pain, but because she would be leaving her family behind. John, Sam, and Dean, she prayed with all her heart that they would survive. She knew this day would forever tear apart her family.

John woke up to Mary's scream. He flew up the stairs just like Mary had when she saw he was not in Sam's room. He also saw a man standing over Sammy, but this time the man was stroking his son's hair much like a father would, just like _**he**_ would.

"Get away from my son, now!" The demon glared at him with his piercing yellow eyes. "I see yelling runs in the family," John didn't understand that meant the demon spoke to his wife. "This boy will be _**mine**_!" John yelled "NEVER!" After that was said the demon vanished with a sneer on his face.

John saw that Sam was okay and went to check on Dean. Only then did he just remember what got him up stairs in the first place, Mary! He got Sam and gave him to Dean and said "Dean, take your brother outside! As he was getting Sam he saw blood dripping on Sam, he put his finger in it and sniffed it had a copper-like smell and it was red.

He knew exactly what it was now. It was blood, he looked up and he saw Mary he screamed "Mary, NO!" Mary was on the ceiling gutted and to make matters worse she was set on fire. He almost reached for her, but the flames were too much.

He knew now that he couldn't save her it was too late, so he ran outside to Sam and Dean. He couldn't leave them alone now could he? John picked both Sam and Dean up and ran. While he just ran the house exploded and a few tears slipped from his eyes and he thought to himself 'Mary what will I do without you?' John made it to his car and once he started driving he couldn't stop.

He wanted Lawrence, Kansas as far behind him as it could get. All he could think about were those malicious yellow eyes looking down at his little boy. He did not see any negative emotions emanating off the demon. All he saw was undying love, but it still didn't change what that thing did to his wife.

_**Now**_

Sam and Dean were both sleeping when Dean woke up to Sam screaming very loudly. He was getting out of bed to go to Sammy when he saw someone shushing him and stroking his hair. The man turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. The man's eyes were yellow.

Once Dean realized he wasn't human he slowly reached for his knife which was hidden underneath his pillow. He could see that the man noticed what he was doing. When he blinked and looked again the person was gone. It was as if they weren't even there to begin with, he shook his head at the thought.

Dean tried to wake him up, but Sam didn't respond. Dean had to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Seeing his brother in pain and not being able to do anything made him feel useless, he felt like he couldn't protect his little brother. To make matters worse Sam started screaming even louder and he was sobbing. Dean didn't understand why he couldn't just wake up.

He had also noticed as Sammy's screams got louder the more the cabin started to shake. He couldn't take this anymore and he was also bewildered, why hadn't his father come bursting through the door looking for a threat that made his son scream. Dean took it upon himself get his father.

He ran as quickly as he could into the other room to see his dad snoring so loudly he was now not surprised Sam didn't wake him up, but that he didn't wake himself up. He really didn't care about what his father would say about him ruining his sleep. His first priority now was Sam who was screaming with all his might in the room next door.

He shook his dad wildly and when his father came to his senses he didn't even have to utter a word. His dad was out the door before he could say anything as he was glad he didn't have to. Words would be just a waste of his time right about now.

His dad tried to wake Sammy too, but just like before it didn't work. That when Dean stepped in, "Dad I think someone was standing over Sam when I first woke up, but as soon as I blinked they disappeared." John tensed up and asked Dean "Did you get a look at his eyes?"

Dean had no idea why this was important, they were just eyes but his dad was really depending on him to answer the question. "His eyes…they were yellow, just like I saw him I thought I imagined that too." John at this point was just about to start screaming himself. The demon was back and it knew where they were and it had its sights set on Sammy.

It was a miracle Sam started to quiet down and he was waking up. Dean was by his bed faster than John ever thought possible. He was shaking with fear and crying. "Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asked in a soft but eager voice. Sam looked scared to death and he really didn't want to talk about it, but it was Dean who was asking.

He knew above all people Dean would keep him safe. He shakily said "There was a woman…she had yellow hair. I think she was stuck to the wall and there was red all over her stomach," as he said the he pointed up. "Then a man with yellow eyes was there after that all I could see was fire. She was screaming so loud!" By the time he got to the last sentence he was sobbing hysterically.

Dean was rubbing Sam's back trying to calm him down, while John was another story. He stood frozen in front of them both because what Sam described was exactly what happened to Mary. It was impossible for Sam to remember that. He was only six months-old at the time.

John ran to his room and searched through his duffle bag and found a picture of Mary and returned to the room. He sat down next to Sam and showed him the picture and asked "Was this the woman you saw?" His eyes widened when he saw the picture and shook his head yes. John and Dean were the only ones who knew how Mary died and now Sammy somehow knew now.

His son was dreaming of his mother's death and don't think he didn't notice as Sammy cried even louder how the cabin shook. He knew of only one thing to do he had to go to an old friend of his. She was the most reliable psychic he knew, he was sure she would know the answers to his questions. Her name was Missouri Mosley.

He told the boys to pack their thing they were going to visit one of his friends'. Once they got in the car he told them to relax it would be a four hour drive. If all of them hadn't been distracted they would have noticed the yellow eyed man across the street watching Sam. As Sam fell asleep he heard someone whispering "None of us choose our destiny, Samuel, and none of us can escape it."

_**What is and what should never be. This life was not meant for them, this is not how it was supposed to happen. If only their lives were normal, if only, if only.**_


	2. His Reason for Being

_**Given by a Greater Power**_

_**Chapter 2**_

When John started driving to Lawrence he had a feeling they were being watched. If they were it would be no surprise if the thing that was watching them was the demon. He learned to trust his instincts as a hunter; he found out that if he ignored them the consequences would be dire. He learned that from experience. John had tracked this demon since Mary's death.

The demon's name was Azazel, and Azazel was always one step ahead of him. Truth be told he didn't know if he would be able to catch this demon. He knew one thing for sure he wasn't going down without a fight. This demon would regret its whole existence if he _**ever**_ hurt Sam. That was a promise John would eternally carry on.

* * *

They were finally arriving in Lawrence, Kansas. It was a place they by no means ever wanted to come back to. In this situation they had no choice in the matter. Sam's safety depended on this trip back to where it all started. John Winchester and his boys were now standing in front of Missouri Mosley's door. John only hoped that she had the answer to all of his questions.

Not even a second had passed before she opened the door. She was probably expecting them, but he didn't have any time to call her. He didn't have time to go scrambling through his duffel bag and the demon was practically right behind them. "Don't just stand there come on in. I was expecting you so I set up." Dean was eyeing her and thought 'This is the psychic? I have seen more convincing people claiming to be psychics.'

She heard what he was thinking and had the urge to smack him upside the head instead she yelled at him "Boy what were you expecting!? Were you expecting some woman with a crystal ball and tarot cards, not here honey!" All Dean could do was open and close his mouth, but nothing came out.

The woman just read his mind, and his dad was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He was clearly wondering what his boy was thinking to set Missouri off. Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glared at Sam who was laughing under his breath and was doing a very bad job hiding it. "Sorry about that it's just that I didn't expect you to look so… ordinary."

She just eyed him and didn't say anything else about it. She looked at Sam and gasped as she looked into his eyes. She felt he was going to grow up to be a very powerful psychic. John and Dean noticed her reaction when she laid her eyes on Sam, then it was like Sam and Missouri were both connected. They looked at each other than at the same time like they rehearsed it and then they looked away in the same direction.

That's when they all saw it. It was the yellow-eyed demon and he had that signature smirk on his face. John couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. He had hunted this guy all his life and there he was standing right in front of them. John had the urge to go over there and smack that smile right off his face. Missouri pulled them inside the house and said "Don't worry about him right now the wards around the house will hold him off for a very long time."

John spoke up "You know we are here to learn about what is going on with Sammy, I believe you know what it is, right?"

"Well you are very lucky, I can tell you exactly what's going on. Sam here is a psychic and a very powerful one at that. I can sense that he is meant to do great things none of us can even fathom. His powers are far greater than every psychic to ever walk this earth combined."

"He will save us all John; I know it to be true. As for your other question, Azazel is not here for Sam's power," as she said that she saw the uncertainty on John's face because he thought the sensible reason for the demon being here was for Sam's power. "The demon seems to be attached to Sam on an emotional level and while he would never hurt Sam it will be hard getting him to stay away from Sam. He will most likely try to kidnapped Sam to take him as his own"

Now they had no idea what they were going to do, this demon won't just give up and leave. When the time is right he will come back and try to get what he came for. First it seemed like they were hunting the demon, but now they felt like the demon was hunting them. Missouri started talking again "We have to concentrate on Sam and his powers right now John." He nodded in agreement.

Missouri wondered how the most powerful psychic in the world could come from two non-supernatural people with no special abilities whatsoever. It may be something she will never find out, but she can't help but wonder. Missouri gently placed her hand on Sam shoulder, but she pulled away quickly like she had been burned.

John and Dean were looking at them both with curious expressions. Sam being only six years-old was completely oblivious to this. Missouri spoke up "He unconsciously put up a barrier, so I can't touch him. He doesn't feel safe and none of us can touch him until it is down. I don't know how but he is truly advanced for his age."

Dean tried to touch his brother thinking Sammy would probably let him in. He thought it would be possible for him to get in because why wouldn't Sammy trust his own brother. Before he could do anything further Missouri started yelling. "Dean! Don't touch him! His shield is up and he can't control his powers."

Sammy was startled by her yelling and his shield lashed out causing the window to shatter. Everyone was looking at Sam with wide eyes and John snapped out of his shock first. "Sammy calm down she was only trying to protect Dean, she didn't mean to yell at him." That alone seemed to do the job in calming him down; his father was usually right in these kinds of situations.

Missouri continued to talk to him after that "Just breath in and out slowly, then just let go of all that fear. Clear your mind, don't think of anything." As simple as that was it helps Sam release his shield. John kneeled down in front of Sammy and said "Missouri is going to help you with your gifts and your dreams, do you understand?" Sammy nodded in acknowledgement.

"First we all have to get a good night's sleep before we start. I set up two guest rooms, one for you John and the other for your boys." Sam looked hesitant to the idea of sleep; he knew if he went to sleep he would have another one of those horrible nightmares. "Don't worry if you have a nightmare we will all be there to help you Sam, don't worry about it."

Just to reassure Sammy Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry Sammy I'll be right there if you have a nightmare, never forget that."

They all got ready for bed and as they fell asleep everything was peaceful. If only they knew this was going to be a very eventful night for them all.

_**This unknowingly begins a story…a story which will become a legend that will be remembered for thousands of years.  
**_


	3. Guardian Angel

_**Given by a Greater Power**_

_**Chapter 3**_

It was the middle of the night when Sammy started having one of his nightly episodes again. This time it was different, it wasn't about his mother's death. In the dream the strange man with the yellow eyes was there. He seemed to be fighting with another guy; this other guy had black hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a beige trench coat. The yellow eyed man had called him Castiel.

They were fighting over Sammy, they were telling each other who could and couldn't be near Sam. Sam couldn't take the fighting the way they were looking at each other was just murderous so Sammy made his presence known he yelled "Please Stop It!" Only he didn't know as he was talking in the dream he was talking out loud too. That immediately woke Dean and the rest of the house up. They all came running to Sam's bed. They had no idea what to do, he just wouldn't wake up.

* * *

It reminded Dean of the time they were in the cabin and he couldn't wake Sammy up. Missouri tried to use her powers to get into Sam's head, but she couldn't get in. Something else was blocking her from getting in. That scared her even more she had no idea what was going on inside Sammy's head. He could be in danger and the only thing they could do was wait for Sam to wake up— _**if**_ he woke up.

* * *

Once Sammy yelled for them to stop fighting they both turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. They asked him "How are you here? You are not supposed to be here." Sam had no idea what they were talking about. He just went to sleep and then he was there. Since they were just staring at him he started to get nervous. "I don't know, I remember I went to sleep and then I was here." he looked utterly confused.

They started walking towards him slowly trying to show him they weren't going to hurt him, but he was still wary about them. His dad and Dean always told him come to them when ever a stranger ever tried to talk to him or even touch him. He never understood why they were so worried. They had a right to be. Sammy was too young to know about the world out there, there were not just unicorns and rainbow out there like Sam thought there were. There were demons and monsters waiting for their next kill.

The demon had his signature grin on his face "Since you are here why don't you stay a while." While that sounded like it was a suggestion it wasn't, his voice left no room for an argument. The only reason Sam wasn't completely freaking out was because of Castiel. He felt the man had a pure air to him; he knew this man was to be trusted. The yellow-eyed demon on the other hand was left a mystery. Sammy looked up to Castiel and asked "Can I leave Castiel?"

Castiel could not deny this child what he wanted; he just didn't have the heart to but it was not as if he would anyway. Castiel sent him home, but Azazel didn't look to happy about it. "I don't care if you are his "Guardian Angel" or what ever they call you up there. He will be mine! John Winchester and his filthy son Dean do not deserve Sammy!" With that being said they both disappeared. Castiel was now on his way to Missouri Mosley's house.

* * *

Sam woke up to everyone standing over his prone form. Sam slowly sat up and asked "What is everyone doing here?" They all looked at him in confusion they were sure once he woke up he would be cowering in fear. He seemed absolutely fine. John was about to start talking when Sammy started looking around. John knelt down in front of him. "What are you looking for, Sammy?"

Sam looked at him as if to measure is reaction and said "Not what, but who. Someone is on the verge of arriving, but do not be concerned they wish us no harm." John just blinked at Sam. He was completely baffled by Sam's wisdom. Since when has Sam been known to talk like that? Last John remembered Sam was only six years old without the wisdom of a man 10x his age.

As if on cue a man appeared on the bed sitting next to Sammy. John started to reach for his gun but Sam stopped him just in time. It was not as if the bullets in the gun would kill Castiel, but Sam didn't want him to get shot either way. "No! Stop, do not shoot Castiel! He helped me escape Azazel." He hesitated for a split second but then put his gun away but he kept him hand on his hip just in case he needed to reach for his gun.

The man looked at Sam and smiled and Sam looked at him and tackled him for a hug. Everybody just watched them it was like seeing two best friends reunited—a protector and the protected—they looked inseparable. Even though Sam hardly knew the man he had the urge to hug him. He had a feeling they were going to be seeing each other for a while.

Everyone was watching Castiel while Sam hugged him just in case he tried anything. When Sammy hugged the man everyone saw Castiel's face light up in pure joy. John sighed and looked at Dean and Missouri, "I guess he is not a threat and Sam seems to trust him." John looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow and said, "Would you like to tell us who you are and how you know my son?"

Castiel stood up in front of John and told him exactly who he was. "As you know my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." Just as Castiel said that he stretched his wings so that they took up the whole room for dramatic affect. They were all rendered speechless. "I am here to protect Sam from all those who mean him harm. He is destined to accomplish remarkably great things and it is my job to assist him."

John laughed, "We've heard." All he could do was shake his head. With all the attention Sammy was getting from supernatural creatures they were in for a long adventure. This adventure would be filled with death and sadness, but it would be all for the greater good.

_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.**_

_**(A/N) Please review! It will be the only things that would stop me from dropping off the face of the earth!**_


	4. The Prophesized One

_**Given by a Greater Power**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Sam woke up and he saw Castiel sitting near his bed watching him and he asked, "Do you ever sleep?" Castiel smiled at Sam.

"I cannot say I remember the last time I did. No, I do not sleep." He looked at Sam and with raised eyebrow because Sam was looking at him with awe. Castiel was a little amused. He didn't believe it was that impressive because it has always been like this for him. As long as it made Sammy happy he didn't really care. Sam was happy and that's all that mattered.

Sam turned his head to look for Dean in the other bed only to find he wasn't there. He shot out of bed looking to Castiel for answers. "Where's Dean?" He wasn't used to being without Dean. Dean usually always at his side, now he was just gone and he didn't wait until he woke up. That was very unlike Dean.

"Don't worry Dean is downstairs with Missouri and your dad." Sam looked at him suspiciously why would Dean leave him with a man he hardly knew? Castiel looked taken aback at Sam's facial expression. Now he admitted what he had done, "So maybe Dean did not willingly leave you up here with me, I may have gave him no choice in the matter and made him to go downstairs with the rest of them," Sam glared at him and Castiel put his hands up in surrender. "What! He would not stop glaring at me, it was not very comfortable."

Sam made his way down the stairs with Castiel right behind him. When he barged into the kitchen and everyone in the kitchen looked at him in surprise. Then he sighed in relief when he realized everyone was okay. It was not as if he didn't trust Castiel he just had to see for himself that everybody was okay to believe what was said.

Missouri said "Okay Sam now that you are awake eat breakfast, and then meet us all in the living room." Sam nodded and quickly ate his breakfast. When he went into the living room it looked like it was set up for some kind ritual. There were candles in the corners of the room and in the middle. Missouri sat on the floor directly across from the candle.

Sam sat on the floor across from Missouri on the other side of the candle "What's going on?" Sam inquired while trying to ignore a little twinge of pain in his head. When he woke up this morning his head hurt, but he didn't think anything of it.

Missouri told Sam, "We are testing the extent of your power." Sam hardly heard anything Missouri said because his head hurt too much for him to concentrate. When it was beyond bearable he started screaming. They all jumped up in alarm as soon as he started screaming. Missouri touched Sam to get a read off of him but she got nothing. Castiel looked around nervously because he knew exactly what was going on.

He decided to speak up, "Sam is having what you call a vision, but it hurts a lot right now because it is trying to push its way into his head and he is trying to push it back out." Missouri never remembered her first vision being that painful, although her mother taught her many things about psychics before it even happened to her. She guessed that helped her accept it more easily than most.

Sam had no idea how to control these powers so they just keep attacking him.

Sam was seeing the man with yellow eyes choking Castiel. Castiel wasn't fighting back he was dying. Azazel dropped his lifeless and smiled "Sammy is mine and no one will be taking him from me or I'll just have to kill them just like I killed you." Sammy was shaking his head in denial Castiel couldn't have died not like that.

Sam woke up crying for Castiel. John and Dean couldn't calm him down. The only way he would calm down is if he sees Castiel alive and well. Castiel kneeled down in front of Sam and asked him what he saw. Sam leaned over to Castiel and whispered in his ear. "I saw…your death." Of all the things Sam could have possibly said he was not expecting it to be his death.

Castiel kneeled there speechless what could he possibly say to make this situation better. If he does die that means he fails in protecting Sam. Missouri, John, and Dean were all waiting to find out what Sam saw. Castiel slowly stood up. "Sam saw my death which means I have failed to protect him." After that was said the room got impossibly quiet. There was just nothing to say. What could you say?

"We will just have to do everything in our power to make sure that never happens." John concluded. Dean snorted. As if he didn't already know that they had to keep Castiel safe so he can keep Sammy safe. He never understood why adults like to state the obvious like they just found a big part of a puzzle no one else could figure out.

Missouri sat down and started the ritual they were supposed to do in the first place before they were interrupted by Sam's vision. This ritual would reveal the powers he had and would possess. "Sam has the ability to create a physical and mental shield and he has premonitions." She then took Sam's hands and closed her eyes in concentration.

"The gifts he will have are _**Inhuman Strength****-**_ He is stronger than any supernatural being physically, _**Telekinesis****-** _The power to move things with one's mind, _**Pyrokinesis****- **_The power to set things on fire with one's mind, _**Empathy****-** _To be able to feel others emotions, _**Telepathy****-**_ To be able to communicate with a person through their own mind, and _**Mental Suggestion**__**-**_ Sam is able to implant a thought in someone's head and they have no choice but to act on it."

They all looked impressed and were looking at him in awe. Sam had a big grin on his face and he yelled "I can be like a superhero! If I could fly it would be even better." They shook their heads and laughed at his childish innocence. He has all these powers and all he can think about is flying he was really something else. Sam was like no one they have ever met. They have never seen a child so pure and lighthearted like Sam he was a first and that's how they would always remember him. What he has shown is what he will be, now, and many more years to come.

* * *

It has been three days since they met Castiel and he had never once left Sam's side in those three days. It didn't take a genius to realize that Castiel didn't like any of them aside from Sam. John thought when it came down to it he would only protect the rest of them because Sam would be extremely sad if he didn't.

John had finally figured it out. Castiel was always hugging Sam whenever he got a chance and the older man seemed to have a fetish with his hair always stroking it when he thought no one was looking. Castiel was more than just a guy sent to protect Sam. Castiel loved Sam like the child he could never have.

Dean was jealous and angry at Castiel. He remembered how Sammy used to always cling to him. Sure he acted like he was annoyed, but he secretly enjoyed how his baby brother always depended on him. It was the only thing that kept him going, but now Castiel was always with Sam and Dean hardly got to see him without Castiel glued to his side.

That was not their only problem; the wards around the house were weakening. Azazel had been using multiple demons to try to break and disable them and they only have a couple of hours at best if not only one. There was no way out and the house was surrounded by demons. All they could do was hope for the best and Castiel was unable to escape. The demons jammed his "Angel Mojo" or whatever they call it.

There was a sudden explosion, the lights flickered, and the door burst open. Missouri and everyone else in the room jumped in surprise. She shrieked the loudest she could so everyone could hear her loud and clear. "The wards have been destroyed!" Azazel was the first demon to step in the house. Not only did he come with a group of demons, but with that signature smirk on his face which made him look like someone shoved a stick up his ass.

When one of the demons' tried to grab Sammy, Missouri got a broom, took off the head and beat the demon half to death with it until he was left begging for mercy. She was looking at the demon like he was dumb. Why in God's name would she show a demon—a demon that was trying to kidnap Sam for God only knows what—mercy? That's right; she had no reason to so she didn't.

While Missouri was carelessly lost in her own thoughts Azazel managed to grab Sammy. He started screaming which got everyone's attention. Castiel was surrounded by five demons with only one angel blade so he couldn't get to Sam, John was blocked by Castiel's fight and Missouri who was swinging the broom stick around smacking two demons upside the head, and Dean was occupied by a demon that wouldn't stay down when ever he shot him.

If only Azazel knew when ever Sam screamed or cried bad things happened. It would have saved him a great deal of trouble. Azazel was trying and failing to soothe Sam it only caused Sammy to cry louder. As he shrieked even louder the windows blew in and everything and everyone in the room was sent flying except for Missouri, John, Dean, and Castiel. Azazel seemed to be in shock he had no idea how Sam was so powerful at such a young age. All of the demons —Azazel included— bowed to Sam.

"As it was written since the beginning time itself, the Boy King would be the most powerful being under God himself to ever inhabit the Earth. To the angels he would be known as the Warrior of Heaven and to the demons he would be known as the Boy King. He keeps order within the three worlds. If the world was without him one of the three worlds maybe destroyed. Without one the others cannot subsist." said all of the demons and Castiel while bowed down to Sam.

Missouri, Dean, and John were baffled. One moment they were about to get killed by a bunch of demons, Sammy unleashed his hidden and then the demon were suddenly all bowing to him.

Azazel left the house with all of his demons because he realized he could not take the Boy King. It did not take a rocket scientist to realize he was very upset about it. There was always something about Sam that could bring out the maternal instinct in anyone. Whether he was the Boy King or the Warrior of Heaven all he had to know was that he was loved.

_**The End**_

_**Please review! Reviews will be appreciated.**_

_**Amerez**_


End file.
